


Just one moment

by cuinaminute



Category: Natasha Romanoff - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert, soft, teeny tiny bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuinaminute/pseuds/cuinaminute
Summary: Natasha comforts you after a mission........
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Just one moment

Natasha brings her hand up to cup your cheek, her fingers gently grazing over a fresh cut. “Are you alright?” you felt like you should be the one asking her that not the other way around. “Are you?” You counter her question as she lets her thumb brush just below your left eye, where a fresh bruise was forming. “I am,” she gives a small nod bringing her other hand up so she can now cradle your face. You close your eyes from her gentle touch. She must have known doing this would help relieve stress because you now suddenly felt like you could fall asleep just from her caress. It didn’t look overly intimate from any other point of view but the moment felt comfortable to you. Still, she knew you better than you did sometimes, especially at the moment. You needed a reminder that she was still here, that you were here with her, that you both were safe.

“Are you okay?” She repeats her earlier question with soft words that barely meet your ears as you reach up and cup your hands over hers. You give a gentle kiss to her palm before answering her, “I am now.” You don’t see her small smile or her emerald eyes as they scan your face looking over evidence from your earlier mission. Still, now you were back, and despite knowing that you were more than capable of taking care of yourself, she wanted to keep you close. She lets her fingers run through your hair, marveling in how soft it was despite how rough you looked in front of her at the moment. You looked exhausted and tense, looked like you haven’t had a good night’s sleep in a while, but she knew you wouldn’t sleep anytime soon, she knew that being alone was the last thing you wanted right now. 

She lets you soak the moment in as her fingers move through your hair before her hands trace down to your arms. Her fingers feel like a gentle breeze as they ghost over your skin. You feel her arms wrap around you as she pulls you towards her into a hug that tells you without words that she wasn’t going anywhere. You automatically wrap your arms around her, bury your face in her neck and take a breath that makes your shoulders heave. 

She felt like home, felt like a familiarity that always lingers, she felt secure and steady. Natasha reminds you that you’ve repeatedly felt safe with her no matter the circumstances as she holds you close to her in comfortable silence.

You didn’t want it to end, you didn’t want to let her go.“Can we just stay like this?” Your question tickled Natasha’s neck as her hands rubbed your back soothingly, her lips touch your shoulder in a soft kiss. “As long as you need.”


End file.
